The Tale of Mithrim
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Zathura is goddess of the Earth. She is born to create the world of Mithrim but disappears. Can she defeat the evil Mathazark when she returns centuries later.
1. Characters Page

__

Ok so this is a list of all the characters names and stuff so you will know whose who and stuff... not all of these guys have been introduced yet..._**

* * *

**_

_**Characters**_

Zathura- Daughter of the gods Kratoles and Bethlina. Is the Guardian of Earth and Mithrim.

Faria- Zathuras white/rainbow dragon. Her name means mystic one in Elf.

Teirm- The god who created the dwarves

Kratoles- Zathura's father, who also helped to create the dragons.

Zeila- Goddess who helped Kratoles create the Dragons. Was the first god to disappear.

Elactrora- The goddess who created the Elves.

Forwarren- The God who created the humans.

Bethlina- Zathura's goddess mother. Wife of Kratoles.

Briam- Young magician, 16, Altor in training.

Fyera- Briam's young dragon. Her name means Fire in Elf.

Deloi- Briams older brother, 18. Altor/ Magician in training.

Rayzor- Deloi's dragon. His name means Light in Elf.

Thorn- Elder Magician and Altor. Mentor to Briam and Deloi. 

Isidar- Thorn's dragon. Her name means star in Elf.

Adurna- Queen Flriora's youngest daughter. Her name means water.

Mathazark- Evil Magician, who takes over Mithrim.

Queen Flriora- Queen of the elves. Her name means flower.

Malora- Flriora's eldest daughter. Her name means mountain in Elf.

Doliri- Middle daughter of Flriora. Her name means desert.

Altors- Dragon riders/ magicians whose name means Protectors in Elf.

Malums- Mathazark's followers who were once Altor's. In Elf their name means Demon.

Tinar - Zathura's second most trusted Altor.

Clifa – Tinar's Dragon

Druid – Elven leader of Casyr. His name means difficult one.

Klarix – Zathura's head Altor. Briam doesn't trust him at all.

Paladin - Klarix's silver dragon.

Ravaes- Elven leader of Deliq. Her name means Raven.

Joslia- Elven leader of Sepine. Her name means Jewel.

* * *

**Hope this helps... please review my story...**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_1 million BC_

Back in the beginning of time, only gods and goddesses existed and were creating the world. There were six gods and goddesses, each to create a different creature. The god

Kratoles and the goddess Zeila created the dragons, with scales as smooth as stone that shimmered like gems. They had large talons and powerful wings. They could breathe

fire and had sharp long teeth. They became the rulers of the sky, soaring at incredible speeds. They were the first creatures created to live on Earth in Mithrim. Next the god

Teirm created the dwarves, to dwell in the mountains and mine. They were short, chubby bearded men and women. They created their own Dwarf language and broke up into

different tribes. Although each tribe had its own king they bided by the same basic laws. The goddess Elactora created the elves, tall beautiful men and woman who loved

nature. They were vegetarians who believed it was wrong to kill animals, when you could live without eating meat. They built their homes high up in the trees; they were a much

more advanced race than the dwarves. They could use magic, but only in their Elven language that they had adapted. The elves befriended the dragons and soon began to ride

them, becoming their Altors, which meant protectors in Elf. The god Forwarren created the humans, they formed cities in Mithrim and very few dared to befriend the dragons or

the elves. Only the humans who became Altors, or riders, and spoke the Elven language could use magic. The Altors befriended the Elves and soon became the protectors of

the Mithrim. The Altors were immortal but only in their aging. They could be killed, but they would not die from old age. If they died their dragons would live on since the

dragons hatched before choosing an Altor. The goddess Bethlina was said to have held off in creating a creature, but the truth is that she was going to have a daughter. She had

married the God Kratoles after Zeila vanished from the earth.

Soon after Zeila's disappearance others followed first Forwarren, then Elactrora and Teirm. It seemed that the gods and goddesses were to disappear after they successfully

created a creature to live on Earth.

Bethlina had her daughter, Zathura, the first day the earth was created. Zathura had long blonde hair down to her waist with a streak of red on the left and black on the right.

She had pointed ears like the elves and could run as fast as a horse. On her right arm she had a tattoo symbolizing herself as a goddess. She was to be the guardian of Earth,

forever _Immortal_, never to be able to be killed or age past seventeen. She could be injured, but her body would heal itself faster than an Elves. She would have all the powers

of the earth to create the animals and landscape of Mithrim. Zathura was to be there in times of great danger to protect the world. The first fifteen years of her life she was kept

very busy, for she was creating all the plants, trees, horses, sheep, cows and more. There was still much to be done though. The first hundred years of her life at the least would

be spent creating. When Zathura was sixteen years old, 32 in mortal years, her mother and father disappeared like the other gods and goddesses before them never to return

again.

The dragons and their riders, known as Altors were Zathura's soldiers. They would do anything for her and because of their loyalty she granted them an immortal life so they

would not die of old age and could fight by her side. That is as long as they were not killed during battle. On the day of Zathura's seventeenth birthday darkness fell over the

land, frightening the animals away. Zathura disappeared during the battle and Mathazark took over. There was a great war between the Altors trying to stop Mathazark, but all

attempts failed and the Altors were forced to send their dragons deep into the mountains to hide, while they blended in with the humans. Only using their magic when they were

alone, they would probably never be able to return again. The terrifying fact that Zathura and the Altors who had once protected them were gone, the people were forced to

fearfully live under Mathazark's rule. Little hope of the old ways returning was left. By 900,000 BC all the thoughts about the riders and magic had been forgotten. This is

exactly how Mathazark wanted it to be.

* * *

**This is a story i wrote a while ago... i just sort of made it up... please review so i know if i should put up the other chapters... :)**


	3. Mysterious Stranger

_Italics_ means that it is a thought. Usually conversation between dragon and rider.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mysterious Stranger

_ 117 AD Summer_

Four figures rode through the night, heading for safety. They were rebels from Elizdor, hoping to bring back the time of riders and restore the hope to their people. More importantly though their hope in destroying Mathazark and bringing a true heir to power over Mithrim. Their names were Briam, Deloi, Thorn and Adurna.

Briam and Deloi are brothers, Deloi is 18 and Briam is 16, they are both young magicians and riders. They both had dragons and were both natural riders. Thorn is there mentor, an old rider, who has been planning to stop Mathazark for almost a hundred years. Adurna is an elf; she has been alive for almost two hundred years. She is one of the Elven queen's daughters and is one of the last hopes of joining the riders and elves together again.

They were riding as fast and as quietly as possible, they were being hunted by Mathazark's followers. The ones who were hoping to kill them and all hopes of restoring Mithrim. They finally found shelter as a storm appeared. Combining there magic they created a protective, invisible orb around themselves to keep out the lightning. They tied their horses to trees and set up camp. Adurna started a fire, as she did three dragons landed nearby and entered the circle. These dragons' names were Fyera, Rayzor and Isidar. Fyera was Briams dragon, her name meant fire in the Elven language. She had deep red scales and wings, sharp black talons. Rayzor was Deloi's his name meant bright in Elven. He had sky blue scales and wings. Lastly is Isidar, Thorns dragon, her name meant shining star. She had shimmering silver and gold scales. Together they made up the only known rebellion riders.

As the food cooked the four began to talk. "You know this storm is exactly like the storm from the stories of when Zathura went missing," said Adurna.

"It may seem like it but there is no chance of her return," replied Thorn, "It was Mathazark who took her and unless he falls there is no hope in her coming back."

Angrily Briam yelled, "You shouldn't talk that way, of course there's no chance if we don't believe."

"Keep Quiet Briam!" said Deloi. "Don't disrespect Thorn like that."

"Enough Boys, now is not the time to fight," said Adurna. Putting them all into silence, the only sound was the fire crackling.

As they ate it seemed as if the lightning was getting closer and closer. Even through the magical orb they could feel the heat from the electricity. Suddenly a bolt of lightning whipped through the orb into the center of the camp. The horses reared frightened. As the smoke and dust settled they saw her. A young girl lying in the dirt, Adurna quickly rose and ran to the girl's side. She reached a hand out to touch her but froze; she took one look at her face and let out a gasp. The girl had blonde hair down to her waist with a black streak on the right and a red one on the left. She had pointed ears like an elf, and the tattoo of the gods on her right arm. She was wearing leather Elven battle outfit, a bow and arrows across her back. And a dagger was attached to her ankle.

"It can not be. My eyes must be deceiving me." gasped Adurna. The others ran to her side, and stopped next to her and stared.

Thorn quietly said, "It must be some common peasant who got trapped in the storm."

"Yes and she just happened to appear in a bolt of lightning." exclaimed Briam. This time Deloi didn't say anything in reply to Briam talking back to Thorn.

The storm had now cleared and Adurna disposed of the orb and they all stood silently under the now clear sky. Briam knelt next to the girl and pulled out the dagger. "Look at this. I've never seen anything like it." He said.

"I've seen drawings of this dagger before, back in Roslar. It's in the hall dedicated to Zathura. This is hers, which means this is her, its Zathura she has returned." Adurna exclaimed.

Even Thorn had nothing to say to this. The last time he saw this dagger was the last day Zathura was in Mithrim. He knew that this truly was her. After all his years of waiting she had returned.

Then Deloi carried Zathura over to where they would be sleeping and then they all went to bed with thoughts and new hope swarming through their heads. In the morning they attached Zathura to Fyera's back and Briam climbed on with. The others would ride the horses, since they couldn't leave them behind without soldiers finding them, since they weren't in the enchanted forest yet. They were heading for the Elven capital of Roslar, meaning hidden beauty in Elven. They were hoping that Adurna could talk her mother into sending warriors to help them, and reunite the riders who were in hiding. Word was starting to spread through Mithrim of the riders coming back to fight, but no riders had returned that they knew of. If the Queen did not agree and no riders came out of hiding all hope would be lost.

It was a clear morning sky; Fyera flew slowly through the air enjoying the beautiful day. Briam was talking to Fyera in his mind, when he got an idea to try and awaken Zathura sooner.

_Fyera do you think it would be possible to get into her mind and try to communicate with her._

_Briam it's too big of a risk you could get trapped in her thoughts or damage her mind. _

_No, I know it will work. I'm sure of it she is Zathura after all._

_I can't stop you, but don't drag me into it if something goes wrong and Thorn and Deloi have your head for killing her or you get yourself hurt._

_You worry too much Fyera. _

_Hmp… More like not enough._

Ignoring Fyera's last comment Briam readied his powers to slip into her mind. As he did a strong force hit him knocking the wind out of him. But he wouldn't give up that easily he kept trying against the pain. Then a powerful voice boomed through his head,

_Who are you and what do you want with me?_

_I am Briam one of the few rebellion dragon riders, you appeared during a storm in our camp. _

_What do you mean our camp? Who else is with you?_

_There's my brother Deloi, Thorn our master, Adurna the elf, and our three dragons. We are on our way to Roslar. _

_You are the rebellion, three riders, their dragons and an elf. That is what is left of my warriors?_

_Well that is known. Thorn is the only known Altor to have come out of hiding._

_Thorn he's still alive. Well get out of my head so I can awaken. _

Zathura opened her eyes to find herself in the air on a dragon. "You could have told me we were flying", she yelled to Briam.

He replied, "You didn't really give me much of a chance."

"How soon are we going to land, I need to speak with Adurna."

"You know Adurna?"

"No but if she is an Elf than I need to talk to her about what has happened to the Elves since I've been gone."

"Very well I'll ask Thorn when he plans on stopping; the horses must be getting tired by now."

_Thorn, Zathura wants to know when we can land she wishes to speak with Adurna in person. _

_I want to get a little bit farther into the forest first. It will probably be about sunset! I'll let you know where to land when we get closer. _

_All right then._

"Thorn says at sunset, so that way we are farther into the forest."

"Fine, while we fly you can tell me about you and your brother." So as they flew Briam told Zathura about him and his brother, and how they ended up as dragon riders.

* * *

**Hope you like it soo far... I hav more chapters written but i'm gonna wait for reviews before i update more.. Just so you kno this story's a work in progress so parts of this chapter and prologue may change.. so heads up on that... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Getting Aquainted

Chapter 2

Getting Acquainted

117 AD Summer

At sunset, with Thorns instruction, Fyera landed in a small grove in the forest. Briam climbed down off Fyera and helped Zathura down. She walked over and greeted Thorn, Deloi and Adurna. After proper introduction, Adurna and Zathura went to the edge of the camp to discuss what had happened since Zathura had disappeared.

"Well, after the elves fled to the forest, the Altors fell apart. Fighting each other savagely it seemed that it would last forever. But then the rebel Altors sent their dragons to hide in the mountains, I don't know if any are still alive even. Mathazark doesn't even have that many dragons left, they've killed each other off trying to gain power and become Mathazark's highest warrior. The ones that are still around though have taken on a new name, they call themselves Malums. In the Elven language it means demons. They are cruel men who show no mercy. All of Mithrim goes into hiding when they are on a quest and no one dares cross their paths. Well except Briam and Deloi, that's how Thorn and I found them in the first place. But I'll let them tell you that story. My mother, Flriora, has been the Elven Queen of Roslia for three decades, I am the youngest daughter; there are three of us, Malora is the eldest and then there's Doliri."

"That is a great deal of things. I have been gone for far too long. I have much to do; first I must build up my power so I can defeat Mathazark once and for all. There's no way that I am going to let him win this time. Mithrim won't last much longer under his rule, and it is my rightful duty. There is much that I need to complete, new creatures, expanding the land, and more."

"Don't worry Zathura, after we get a stronger army, Mathazark and his Malums will be destroyed. They don't stand a chance with you around."

"I can't wait to see the look on Mathazark's face when he sees you Zathura." Briam said, as he joined them.

"Only if you can keep yourself out of trouble long enough to see his face Briam." Laughed Adurna; "If I know you you'll get yourself into some sort of trouble and-"

"Enough!" Zathura laughed. "Let's get some rest we need to get to Roslar as soon as possible." Zathura said as she started to walk towards one of the tents. "I'll see the two of you in the morning".

"Good night". Briam and Adurna said together.

"Briam, you've only known Zathura for one day and you already are in love with her."

"What are you talking about Adurna? I am not in love with her!"

"Deny it all you want, but if I remember correctly you also thought you were in love with me the moment you saw me."

"I was young and stupid, we all make mistakes." He said jokingly. "All right Briam, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea all right"

The next morning they all awoke at sunrise, ready for another long ride. Zathura had awoken early and made breakfast. "The sooner we leave the better. We need to plan our attack as soon as possible." She announced when the others awoke.

"So is one of us riding one of the dragons so you can have a horse?

Or are-"asked Briam.

"No I have my own transportation!"

"What do you mean?" asked Deloi.

"You'll see soon enough." She replied.

As Thorn, Deloi, Briam and Adurna mounted their horses Zathura walked out ahead of them. "So where's this ride of yours?" Briam laughed.

"Briam just be patient and wait to be amazed." Thorn said.

"What do you mean?"

Zathura just turned and smiled at them and then said, "Melro Taic Alma". She started to glow and a whirl of colors appeared around her, and then vanished within seconds. When it disappeared Zathura was mounted on a sparkling white dragon with the colors of the rainbow reflecting in its scales.

"Told you I had a ride." Said Zathura

"Amazing." gasped Briam and Deloi.

"This is my dearest friend and companion Faria. Now let's get going!" and

with that Faria lunged into the air and flew towards Roslar.

Adurna put her horse into a canter laughing, "Come on boys lets go".

As they rode Thorn told them stories of the old days when Zathura had ruled. They rode for two hours before stopping to let the horses get a drink. Faria landed.

"Were almost their; we could see the castle while we were flying."

"Good, I don't know how much more riding I can take." said Briam.

"Oh stop your complaining" replied Deloi.

"Enough you two" Thorn warned.

_I'm going to fly ahead and speak with the Queen. I'll see you when you arrive. _

"All right see you then, tell my mother I'm still alive." Adurna joked. _Okay, I'll be sure to tell her that._

"Hey Adurna, Does anyone actually know what happened that day when Zathura fought Mathazark?" asked Briam.

"No, I don't think anyone does but Zathura and Mathazark." She answered.

* * *

**Zathura's Disappearance**

On the day of Zathura's seventeenth birthday darkness fell over the land, frightening the animals away. Hoping to stop the darkness from overtaking the land, Zathura and her dragon Faria, went to fight, but were trapped. Lightning and thunder all around them, moving closer and closer, no matter how much magic she used the storm would not clear. Suddenly there was a swirl of dark clouds and a man appeared on the back of a black dragon laughing. "Who are you?" she yelled.

"Mathazark, the one man strong enough to destroy you." He answered.

"In your dreams Mathazark, I wield the power of all the gods; you have no chance of destroying me."

Aw, but I do. Being a god you were born from lightning. Am I making myself clear enough or must I go on?"

"You think a bolt of lightning can stop me, you can not be serious."

"Oh but I am for this is no ordinary lightning, it is mixed with my own blood and magic."

"That explains why I couldn't get rid of it."

"So you're finally staring to see the big picture. You can not escape my dear. The storm keeps you from flying off on Faria and the woods keep her from running."

"Who knew a mere mortal could be so wise." She laughed.

"What do you think is so funny my Queen?"

"So your enough of a gentleman to still address me properly I see. But here this Mathazark, you may be able to get rid of me now, but you can't keep me away forever. Before I leave I do have one last request."

"Of course, anything you wish my dear."

"I will place upon you a spell of immortality, but it is not something you will enjoy. For the moment I return it will break, and when it does all the pain of the years since I've been gone will come back. You will suffer unbearably until we fight again, then I'll kill you once and for all, that is if the pain doesn't kill you first."

"Very well then, until we meet again Zathura."

"Wait. One more thing, no harm will come to Faria, it wouldn't be fair if you had your dragon now would it."

"All right, she may go and hide wherever she pleases and I'll be sure no harm comes to her. After all it wouldn't be right if I had an advantage point."

_Take care Faria, bring as many of the Altor's dragons as possible with you. Tell the rider's to go into hiding in Elizdor and to let no one know they are there._

_Yes Zathura. Come back as soon as possible.. _

_I'll try._

Then with that a bolt of lightning struck Zathura and she disappeared. The storm cleared and Mathazark went to Zathura's castle and took over the kingdom. He took over the land, forcing the men to become his warriors, turning the Altors who had refused to go into hiding to turn against each other. The elves put a spell around the forbidden forest where they lived to hide their secret cities forever. There was a great war between the Altors trying to stop Mathazark, but all attempts failed and the Altors were forced to send their dragons deep into the mountains to hide, while they blended in with the humans. Only using their magic when they were alone, they would probably never be able to return again.

* * *

117 AD Summer(present)

Zathura's arrival in Roslia wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. Until she changed back to her original form they had thought she was a Malum in disguise. "Who are you and what do you want?" they had asked.

Every elf was readied to attack with magic if needed. Before she answered Zathura turned back to her normal form. When the whirl of colors subsided, all the elves gasped. "Zathura, you've returned," They all yelled with joy.

"Yes, thanks to the help of Adurna, Thorn, Briam and Deloi. They should be here within the hour. There three dragons are with them also. Please be sure that they have no trouble, while I go and speak to Queen Flriora."

"Yes Zathura." With that settled Zathura turned towards the castle. All around her elves were staring admirably, some even bowing as she passed. She just smiled and kept walking. Two guards opened the doors for her and her arrival was announced. Queen Flriora rose from her throne and rushed forward.

"Oh Zathura, I knew you would return to us" she exclaimed.

"Your highness I am glad to be back as well. It is time for Mathazark's reign to come to an end. Now are your people ready to fight, to restore Mithrim to its former glory?"

"Yes my people are ready to do whatever it takes."

"Good, Thorn, Briam and Deloi should be arriving shortly with Adurna."

"Adurna is still alive. She's been gone for forty years."

"Yes she is still alive. Somehow Briam and Deloi haven't driven her insane yet. She has also filled me in on much that has happened."

"How long have you been back, Zathura?"

"I've been back only a day, actually."

"Only that long? Are you sure you are strong enough to fight Mathazark?"

"I am never too weak to fight, especially in times of great peril."

"Yes of course."

"Now we need to meet with the other Elven cities and discuss our attack. Word has already been sent out to the old Altors, none have come out of hiding yet. But I am sure once they know I'm back they will return."

"How can you be so sure they will come? It has been thousands of years."

"I know my warriors. They will come. Now send word out to the Elves we need an army and soon."

"Very well Zathura, I will get right on it."

At that moment a young elf girl came in. "My father told me to come tell you that your friends have arrived."

"Thank you. I'll follow you out." The two of them left the castle and headed for the center of Roslar. When they arrived there was a huge crowd, around the four rebels. The crowd opened up to let Zathura in and she walked to the center and greeted her new friends.

"Adurna your mother wishes to see you right away."

"Thank you Zathura" Adurna answered as she walked away towards the giant tree castle.

"The queen is sending word out for the other Elven cities to come and join us. Now we must just wait until they and the Altors arrive."

"All right then let's go take a look around. I've always wanted to come to Roslar." Deloi said.

"Very well then let's take a look around." Zathura said.

For the next hour they explored the city. They stopped at all the shops and gardens on their way. Everywhere they went elves and dragons greeted them. Many of them had gifts for Zathura to thank her for helping them. She tried to not accept any of them, but many insisted.

"I can't accept these gifts. I have not done anything to deserve them."

"Yes you do. You have restored the hope in every one."

"Well then I thank you." This was her answer to all who gave her something. At sunset an elf found them and told them that the other elves had just arrived.

"Have any Altor's arrived yet?" asked Deloi.

"No", the elf replied, "Not yet."

Briam and Deloi looked doubtfully at Thorn, but he simply just said, "It's not time to worry yet." And they hurried after Zathura. In the grand hall the three Elven leaders, Druid, Ravaes, Joslia and Queen Flriora were waiting for them. After introductions they sat at a long table and started to discuss the plan for the battle against Mathazark.

"Mathazark will send decoy soldiers to make us think that it is the final battle. We need to send small groups of warriors into these battles to try and make Mathazark think our forces are weak in return. I also believe that we need to send word to the dwarves and ask if they will come and fight if needed."

"That can be done very quickly, but what about these Altor's that are supposed to be here?" said the Queen.

"Yes where are they?" questioned Druid. Furiously Zathura rose up, knocking her chair backwards.

"Enough! The Altor's will come, they are my loyal warriors and their dragons are my father's creation they will not dare deny me. So no more talk of will they even show their faces. Understood?"

"Yes sorry Zathura, we didn't mean to offend you in anyway." Flriora said.

Zathura sat her chair back up magically with a flick of her hand and dropped into it tensely. Once she calmed herself she continued, "Now for the real battle with the Malum's and Mathazark we will need every last elf, dragon and Altor. But, Mathazark is mine, no one else even try to fight him." Thorn, Deloi, Adurna and Zathura turned and looked at Briam.

"Why are you looking at me, I'm not that foolish." Briam said defensively. Deloi couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways, like I said no one fights Mathazark. Now, if in three days no Altor's have appeared I will go to every city and find them myself. The reason they might not have shown up yet is because they may think it is a trap set by Mathazark. I know they are waiting to see me themselves before they risk their lives again."

"If in that three day time few Altor's appear I will have word sent to the dwarves of our plans and ask for them to come to our aid, shall we need it that is." The Queen declared.

"All right now that this is all settled I think we could all use some rest." Zathura said. Every one nodded in approval and then departed, heading for their temporary bedchambers.

**Here's the next chap i have one more already written but im debating if i should wait to put it up... i guess it depends on the number of reviews i get... (hint hint)**


End file.
